Uzumaki no Kitsune
by Yamicheru
Summary: Hidup abadi sepanjang masa membuatnya kesepian. Keinginan yg besar untuk merasakan sebuah kasih sayang, cinta, dan kebahagiaan membuatnya menyamar sebagai manusia dan berbaur dengan mereka. Cinta pasti dia dapatkan. Tapi apakah akan berahir bahagia ! Mari kita lihat bagaimana ahir takdir yg telah ditulis oleh tuhan untuknya, kebahagiaan apa kesedihan !


**Uzumaki no Kitsune.**

_A Naruto Fanfiction._

_By_

_Yamicheru Present._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hidup abadi sepanjang masa membuatnya kesepian. Keinginan yg besar untuk merasakan sebuah kasih sayang, cinta, dan kebahagiaan membuatnya menyamar sebagai manusia dan berbaur dengan mereka. Cinta pasti dia dapatkan. Tapi apakah akan berahir bahagia ?! Nyatanya cinta tidaklah seindah untaian kata dalam sebuah lagu ataupun puisi cinta. Tapi mari kita lihat bagaimana ahir takdir yg telah ditulis oleh tuhan untuknya, kebahagiaan apa kesedihan ?!**_

_**Note ::**_

_**Mengandung typo(s) bahasa semau gue dan penulisan sakarep Yami.**_

_**Da Yami mah apa atuh, cuma author nuby nu seuer kakirangan na.**_

_**v(^-^)v**_

**Uzumaki no Kitsune.**

**AU. Romance. Little Hurt. Supranatural. Drama and Komedy.**

**Pair :: NaruKushi, SasuHina atau NaruHina, SasuKushi**

**(Mangga di pilih)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog ::**

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah yg di biarkan tergerai memenuhi punggungnya. Menatap dalam diam orang-orang yg berlalu lalang di depannya. Mata merahnya yg indah menampakan kesedihan. Hidup beratus, bahkan beribu-ribu tahun nyatanya tidak memberinya kebahagiaan sedikitpun. Hanya rasa kesepian dan kesendirian yg dia rasakan. Menjadi saksi hidup sebuah 'pergeseran zaman', membuatnya sedikit banyak merasakan ketertarikannya pada mahluk lemah yg disebut 'Manusia' itu.

Mereka, Manisia. Dengan segala kelemahannya berhasil berevolusi menjadi mahluk yg sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan gadis itu berani bersumpah jika Manusia adalah 'iblis yg sesungguhnya'. Bukan dalam artian sesuatu yg memiliki tanduk, taring atau pun sayap binatang, tapi sesuatu yg terus merusak dan mengexplorasi kekayaan alam secara terus menerus, tanpa memikirkan sebab-akibat yg di timbulkannya. Dan itu agaknya mengusik habitatnya. Sebuah hutan di pinggiran kota ternama yg terus menerus di tebang dan dijadikan berbagai bangunan untuk menunjang berbagai kebutuhan mereka dalam mencapai kesempurnaan versi mereka.

Hidup yg terus terusik jika terus menjadi 'dirinya', agaknya semakin sulit di jaman modern seperti saat ini mengingat nilai-nilai sejarah sebuah legenda tidak terlalu lagi di fikirkan. Hingga ahirnya timbul keinginannya untuk menjalani kehidupan sebagai manusia dan berbaur dengan mereka. Selain sebuah ketertarikan terhadap cara hidup mereka yg mendewakan benda yg disebut uang, ini juga lebih memudahkannya untuk terus melangsungkan kehidupan 'damai dalam kesunyiannya'.

Mengambil fisik seorang gadis belia dengan wajah cantik dengan surai merah menyala yg indah, sedikit banyak memberinya cerita baru dalam kehidupannya. Tidak lagi sunyi dan sendiri. Ada begitu banyak teman 'manusianya' yg selalu memberi warna berbeda dalam hidupnya. Hingga dia sadar tidak semua manusia bagaikan iblis. Ada juga manusia mulia yg memiliki sifat bagaikan malaikat. Dan itu membuat sifat alami gadis itu muncul. Sifat yg selalu dia tutupi selama menjadi 'iblis legenda'.

Seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan senyum secerah mentari yg dia kenal Namikaze Naruto, gadis baik hati dengan iris lavender yg tenang, yg bernama Hyuga Hinata. Atau pemuda dingin dan sedikit menyebalkan namun begitu tampan yg dikenalnya bernama Uciha Sasuke. Adalah teman terdekatnya setelah dia 'menyamar' dalam setahun terahir. Mereka mengenal gadis itu dengan nama Uzumaki Kushina. Nama yg dia gunakan dalam setahun terahir selama menjadi manusia.

**Uzumaki no Kitsune.**

_Chapter 1 ::_

"Ohayou Kushina-chan ...". "Mau berangkat sekolah ?" sapa seorang pria dengan surai kuning keemasan yg indah. Senyum cerahnya yg menandingi mentari pagi itu terpatri di wajahnya. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau lihat dia memakai serangam sekolah". "Apa kau fikir dia mau ke pasar" bukan Kushina yg menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi seorang pria 'judes' yg dingin namun sangat tampan yg dikenal dengan nama Uciha Sasuke.

"Cih ... Aku tidak bertanya padamu pantat ayam". "Aku bertanya pada Kushina-chan". Balas Naruto dengan kesalnya. Sementara Kushina, gadis cantik bersurai merah itu hanya terkikik geli melihat pertengkaran mereka.

Ya. Setiap kali Naruto dan Sasuke ada di dekatnya, tak jarang mereka selalu mempertengkarkan sebuah hal kecil yg menurutnya tidak perlu. Tapi entah kenapa itu malah membuat mereka menjadi sahabat sedari kecil dan juga malah membuat mereka bisa saling memahami satu sama lain. Itu dia ketahui saat Naruto dengan bangganya mengakui menjadi sahabat seorang Uciha Sasuke yg dikenal sedikit 'anti sosial' karna memilih-milih dalam hal berteman.

"Aku hanya membantu Kushina untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu, duren" balas Sasuke dengan cueknya. Mengabaikan tatapan tidak suka dari sang sahabat. Dan lagi-lagi si duren a.k.a Naruto kembali mendecak kesal.

"Iya. Naruto-kun" ucap Kushina masih dengan kikikan gelinya melihat pertengkaran Uciha dan Namikaze itu

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat bareng" ucap Naruto kembali menampilkan senyum cerahnya untuk Kushina. Dan melupakan kekesalannya pada Uciha Sasuke untuk sesaat. Kenapa ? Karna lagi-lagi ucapan Uciha itu merusak suasana hatinya pagi itu.

"Sudah kita lakukan dari, bodoh" ucap Sasuke.

Dan pagi yg cerah itu harus rela tercemari oleh cekcok Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi itulah yg membuat Kushina menikmati penyamarannya, karna dengan itu hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di sekolah mereka, Konoha Academy. Dan disinilah meraka, berada di sebuah kelas tingkat kedua, Konoha Academy. Kushina terlihat duduk di samping seorang gadis bersurai indigo yg terlihat kalem, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di belakangnya.

"Kushina-chan, kau percaya dengan Legenda Kitsune ?!" tanya gadis bersurai indigo itu a.k.a Hinata Hyuga. Sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku usang yg cukup tebal. Dengan sampul bertuliskan 'Kyubi no Kitsune'.

"Ahh~ ..." pekik Kushina cukup terkejut dengan topik yg dibahas oleh sahabat wanitanya itu.

"Entahlah Hinata-chan a-aku gak tau". "Lagi pula i-itu c-cuma legenda kan ?!" lanjut gadis bersurai merah itu sedikit gugup.

"Oi ... Apa yg kalian bicarakan" tanya Naruto yg ikut nimbrung pembicaraan kedua gadis itu. Tentu saja bersama Sasuke yg seakan-akan selalu mengintili pria bersurai kuning itu.

"Ahh~ N-Naruto-kun". "K-kau percaya t-tentang ini ?" ucap Hinata yg kali ini selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Bukan menjawab tapi malah balik bertanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku usang itu.

"Kyubi no Kitsune ?!" gumam Naruto membaca judul sampul buku itu.

"Aku percaya ... Mungkin". "Lagi pula ibuku pun pernah memceritakannya" lanjutnya menjawab pertanyaan gadis indigo itu. Meski dengan jawaban kurang meyakinkan. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata puas, karna setidaknya dia tidak sendiri dalam mempercayai legenda itu.

"Ayolah ... Itu hanya sebuah legenda !". "Mana mungkin ada mahluk yg seperti itu !" ucap Sasuke dengan dinginnya. Entah kenapa pembicaraan ini membuatnya tidak suka. Bahkan dengan nada tinggi yg terdengar seperti sebuah bentakan.

"Oi pantat ayam ... Kau ini kenapa ?!". "Tidak perlu membentak juga kan ?!" desis Naruto sedikit kesal dengan nada bicara sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf aku hanya terbawa suasana hatiku" jawab Sasuke ambigu. Dan tanpa permisi lagi Uciha itu pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan teman-temannya yg terus menatap punggung sang Uciha itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Respon yg berlebihan" lanjut Naruto masih sembari menatap punggung Sasuke.

"M-mungkin Sasuke-kun memiliki s-sebuah alasan hingga bersikap s-seperti itu Naruto-kun" komentar Hinata.

'Uciha ...'. 'Sudah kuduga itu bukan kebetulan. Dia pasti keturunan pria itu" batin Kushina. Dalam fikirannya kini muncul sosok seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis.

"Uciha Madara ..." gumam Kushina menyebutkan nama pria yg ada di fikirannya. Dan itu agaknya mampu di dengar Hinata dan Naruto meski samar-samar.

"Uciha ... Siapa ?!" tanya Hinata. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap Kushina dengan wajah penasaran, karna pertanyaan yg sama ingin dia tanyakan dan telah terwakilkan gadis bermata lavender itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Atap sekolah.

Sasuke terlihat berada disana. Dia memilih untuk tinggal disana mengabaikan bel masuk yg sedari tadi berbunyi. Dengan kata lain Uciha Sasuke memilih untuk membolos pelajaran. Uciha itu cukup kesal dengan topik 'Kitsune' yg sempat di bicarakannya beberapa waktu lalu. Kenapa ? Karna ternyata di keluarga Uciha, dia dan sang Aniki Uciha Itachi dilatih sangat keras dalam hal beladiri hanya untuk membunuh sebuah mahluk yg dia sendiri tidak percayai keberadaannya. Ya, mahluk itu adalah Kyubi no Kitsune.

"Cih ... Apa-apaan mereka itu". "Bisa-bisanya mempercayai hal seperti itu" gumam Sasuke.

"Ahh ... Keluarlah. Aku tau kau disana" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yg cukup keras. Instingnya merasakan ada seseorang yg sedang memata-matainya. Dan benar saja, seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muncul di balik pintu. Satu-satunya akses untuk menuju atap sekolah tempat sang Uciha itu berada.

"Kau hebat Sasuke-kun, bisa tau keberadaanku" ucap gadis itu yg ternyata adalah Kushina. Sambil mendekati tempat Sasuke berada dan memposisikan dirinya berdiri di samping Sasuke yg masih tetap dalam posisi semula. Menatap awan dan berdiri dekat pagar pembatas.

"Kushina". "Kau membolos ?!" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan ucapan gadis itu. Mata onyxnya melirik sosok Kushina yg berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Sama seperti yg kau lakukan, Sasuke-kun" jawab Kushina sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke.

"Eumhh~ Sasuke-kun bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu ?!". "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu membenci Kitsune" lanjut gadis itu mencoba mempertanyakan kenapa seorang Uciha Sasuke terlihat seperti itu.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah terlarut dalam sebuah kilas balik yg muncul di fikirannya. Dalam fikiran pria itu terlihat dua anak kakak-beradik kurang lebih berusia 10 dan 9 tahun, sedang dilatih oleh seorang pria paruh baya. Ya kakak-beradik itu adalah Uciha Itachi dan Uciha Sasuke, sedangkan yg melatih mereka adalah sang kakek Uciha Obito. Sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Itachi dan Sasuke tinggal bersama sang kakek. Dan itu adalah awal sebuah neraka bagi sang Uciha. Setidaknya itulah yg di fikirkan Sasuke.

Bagaimana tidak sejak dini hari, saat setiap manusia sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya, ketiga Uciha berbeda umur itu sudah mulai memulai latihan 'neraka' mereka. Sasuke dan Itachi setidaknya bisa bernafas lega saat mereka bersekolah. Tapi, selepas itu. Latihan yg lebih wajar disebut penyiksaan itu kembali meraka jalani hingga larut malam. Dan itu terus terjadi hingga saat ini.

_**Flash Back.**_

_**Byurr ...**_

Seorang pria berbadan tegap dan kekar meski telah memasuki kisaran umur 50 tahunan terlihat membangunkan kakak-beradik itu dengan sangat kasar. Bagaimana tidak pria itu, Uciha Obito. Membangunkan Itachi dan Sasuke dengan cara mengguyur mereka dengan seember air. Tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun Obito langsung membentak tubuh menggigil cucu-cucunya itu.

"Bangun anak malas. Waktunya latihan !" bentak Obito tanpa perasaan dan belas kasihan sedikit pun.

"Aku tunggu kalian diluar". "Jika dalam waktu 5 menit kalian masih belum muncul di hadapanku ... Tanggung sendiri akibatnya" lanjut pria itu seraya berlalu meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke.

Karna takut dengan ancaman sang kakek, kakak-beradik itu pun dengan sangat tergesa-gesa menyusul sang kakek. Bahkan mereka tidak mengganti baju mereka yg basah karna takut terlambat. Uciha Obito tersenyum sinis melihat ke dua cucunya berlari tergesa-gesa menghampirinya. Bukan merasa iba, tapi malah menampilkan serangai yg begitu menyeramkan bagaikan iblis dimata Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Bagus". "Sekarang mari kita mulai latihan untuk membangun fisik kalian" ucap Obito datar tapi entah kenapa itu membuat mereka bergidig ngeri, apalagi sebuah cambuk yg terbuat dari kulit kini menghiasi tangan kanannya.

"Push Up !". "Jangan berhenti sebelum aku suruh berhenti !" lanjutnya memberi perintah. Tapi bukannya melaksanakan perintah sang kakek, Itachi dan Sasuke malah saling metatap bingung, itu tentu saja membuat Obito kesal.

"Lakukan perintahku !" teriak Obito penuh emosi.

_**Ctaaarrr ...!**_

Obito memecut tanah didepan Itachi dan Sasuke. Tentu itu membuat mereka terkejut, bahkan Sasuke sampai-sampai terjatuh. Air mata yg sedari tadi anak itu tahan, ahirnya tidak terbendung lagi. Sasuke kini menangis sesegukan sambil terduduk di tanah. Anak itu belum sanggup untuk menerima semua ini, menerima kematian ke dua orang tuanya, menerima jika kakeknya adalah seorang iblis tak berperasaan, menerima kehidupannya yg kini akan dipenuhi siksaan.

_**Ctaaarrr ...!**_

Obito kini melecutkan kembali cambuknya, bukan ke tanah tapi kini ke tubuh mungil Sasuke yg masih menangis sesegukan meratapi hidupnya, tapi itu tidak lama, karna cambukan itu mulai menyadarkannya. Tidak ingin merasakannya lagi, Sasuke pun mulai melakukan apa yg disuruh kakeknya, mengikuti sang kakak yg sudah melakukannya dari semenit yg lalu. Dan latihan keras penuh siksaan itu di mulai. Dua bocah itu harus melakukan segala apa yg di perintahkan Obito dan mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karna menerima cambukan.

Dua kakak-beradik itu mulai melakukan Push Up seperti yg diperintahkan sang kakek. Setiap kali Itachi atau Sasuke terlihat kelelahan dan berhenti bergerak, setiap itu pula cambuk yg dipegang Obito mampir ke punggung mereka. Setelah Push Up, tanpa memberi sedikit pun waktu untuk bernafas, pelatihan segera dilanjut dengan Sit Up, Jump Up dan diahiri Maraton keliling komplek. Pelatihan berahir saat waktu menunjukan pukul 06.00 pagi, karna Sasuke dan Itachi harus bersekolah.

"Latihan kali ini selesai". "Sekarang kalian bersiap-siaplah untuk bersekolah" ucap Obito mengahiri latihan gilanya untuk Sasuke dan Itachi. Tanpa banyak bicara ke dua kakak-beradik itu mulai berjalan terseok-seok untuk mempersiapkan diri berangkat sekolah.

"Nii-san, kenapa hidup kita jadi seperti ini Hiks ... Hiks ..." ucap Sasuke seraya menangis menatap sang kakak.

"Kita harus kuat Sasuke. Jika kau masih kuat untuk menangis, gunakan waktu itu untuk berlatih dengan sungguh-sungguh". "Saat nanti kita lebih kuat darinya ... Kita bunuh orang itu" ucap Itachi dingin. Meski dia menyuruh Sasuke untuk tidak menangis, tapi nyatanya Uciha Itachi pun melakukan hal yg sama, menangis tanpa sebuah isakan.

Hingga pada suatu waktu disela latihan mereka Obito pun mulai menjelaskan untuk apa latihan yg selama ini mereka kerjakan. Sedikit banyak mereka, Sasuke dan Itachi pun tau jika ternyata dulunya hidup Obito pun sama seperti mereka, mendapat 'latihan neraka' dari ayahnya sendiri. Bahkan membuat Obito kecil sakit-sakitan. Namun ada yg aneh, kenapa Sasuke dan Itachi tidak sakit meski di perlakukan sedemikian rupa ?!. Bahkan luka bekas cambukan pun sembuh hanya dalam itungan jam. Mengabaikan segala bentuk kebingungan cucunya itu tentang kehebatan tubuh mereka, Obito mulai menceritakan semuanya.

_"Dulu, ada zaman yg disebut dengan 'Zaman Ninja'. Zaman dimana manusia menguasai kekuatan Elemental". "Juga zaman dimana keagungan dan kejayaan sebuah Clan diukur dari kekuatan mereka"._

_"Clan kita ... Uciha adalah salah satu Clan terkuat di zaman itu. Hanya ada satu Clan yg bisa menandingi kekuatan Clan kita. Mereka adalah Clan Senju"._

_"Leluhur kita, Uciha Madara. Uciha terkuat sepanjang masa dan Uciha yg paling ditakuti oleh Shinobi Clan lain, berkali-kali harus bertarung melawan Ketua Clan Senju yg bernama Senju Hashirama, untuk menentukan siapa yg terkuat di antara mereka". "Namun ... Ahirnya selalu seri"._

_"Separah apapun Senju Hashirama terluka tubuhnya akan cepat melakukan regenerasi. Dan itu cukup menyulitkan untuk Madara. Hingga ahirnya sebuah kebenaran terungkap. Mereka, Clan Senju kemiliki kemampuan regenerasi dan umur panjang dari seekor mahluk supranatural yg disebut Kyubi no Kitsune"._

_"Seekor Siluman Rubah berekor Sembilan yg disegel di tubuh Istrinya. Memiliki darah Kitsune membuat Hashirama dan keturunannya kemampuan itu". "Kami Clan Uciha, juga mengiginkan kemampuan itu untuk menjadi yg terkuat"._

_"Hingga ahirnya pertempuran pun terjadi. Clan Uciha menyerang Clan Senju untuk merebut Siluman itu". "Dalam pertempuran panjang itu, ahirnya Uciha Madara mampu mengalahkan Senju Hashirama. Tapi sebelum Uciha mendapatkan Kitsune, Istri Hashirama membuka segel Kitsune dan membiarkan Siluman itu mengamuk"._

_"Madara yg telah banyak kehilangan Chakra akibat pertarungannya melawan Senju Hashirama, tidak mampu menandingi kekuatan Kitsune. Hingga ahirnya dia terbunuh". "Sejak Saat itu Uciha menyimpan dendam pada Senju dan Kitsune"._

_"Namun semua tidaklah semudah dulu, selain tidak ada yg memiliki kekuatan sebesar Uciha Madara, juga munculnya orang-orang dengan kemampuan berpedang yg disebut 'Samurai' menjadi pertanda kemunduran Zaman Ninja"._

_"Orang tuaku adalah salah satu keturunan Uciha yg berhasil selamat dari zaman itu dan terus membawa dendam pada Senju dan Kitsune". "Jika Uciha saja mampu bertahan, bukankah hal serupa juga berlaku untuk Senju ?!"_

_"Lagi pula beberapa tahun terahir aku juga telah menemukan beberapa keturunan Senju yg masih bertahan hingga saat ini". "Dan tugas kalian adalah melanjutkan dendam itu. Kalian harus membunuh semua Clan senju yg tersisa juga membunuh Kitsune. Aku yakin Siluman itu tetap berhubungan dengan Senju"._

_**Flash Back end.**_

"Sasuke ? Sasuke-kun ... Halo ?!" ucap Kushina sambil dadah-dadah di depan wajah sang Uciha mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya dari lamunan itu.

"Ahhh~ g-gomen nasai Kushina" balas Sasuke setelah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mouuu~ Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau malah melamun ?!" tanya Kushina sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya. Andai saja Sasuke melihatnya, dia akan tau betapa manis dan imutnya Kushina saat melakuka itu.

"Tidak ... Hanya saja pertanyaanmu membuatku teringat masa lalu". "Aku mengalami latihan yg lebih senang kusebut siksaan, hanya karna cerita masalalu dan sebuah Legenda Kitsune ... Dan itu cukup untuk menjadi alasanku untuk membencinya kan ?!" ucap Sasuke meminta sebuah pendapat tentang alasan yg membuatnya membenci legenda itu, dan pada ahirnya membuatnya mengambil keputusan untuk tidak mempercayainya.

"Selain itu ... Aku juga kehilangan Aniki karna itu" lanjut sang Uciha dengan suara yg lemah. Tapi Kushina masih mampu untuk mendengarnya.

'Aku tidak menyangka kehadiranku membuat kekacauan untuk Clan Uciha dan Senju hingga saat ini ...'. 'Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun ...' batin Kushina sedih.

"Cukup ... Itu sangat cukup Sasuke-kun". "Dan maaf karna telah membuatmu mengingat masalalumu yg kelam" lanjut Kushina sambil memeluk Sasuke, berusaha untuk menenangkan gejolak batin pria itu.

Pelukan itu membuat Sasuke cukup terkejut. Ini kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Sasuke merasakan kasih sayang setelah kematian orang tuanya. Hidup penuh dengan siksaan membuat seorang Uciha Sasuke melupakan bagaimana 'rasa' sebuah kasih sayang itu. Dan kini Kushina kembali mengingatkannya. Membuat sang Uciha untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama tersenyum tulus, meski Sasuke memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dan tidak memperlihatkannya pada Kushina.

Dan ahirnya sisa waktu itu mereka gunakan untuk mengobrol bersama. Sasuke sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbiasa untuk membuka dirinya pada Kushina, seperti dia membuka dirinya pada Naruto. Dengan kata lain mulai saat ini Sasuke mengakui keberadaan Kushina sebagai temannya. Terbukti dengan susfix 'chan' yg mulai Uciha itu sisipkan pada nama Kushina. Tentu saja awalnya gadis bersurai merah itu cukup terkejut, tapi itu sama sekali tidak masalah untuknya.

"Kushina-chan, sudah jam istirahat". "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kantin" ucap Sasuke saat mendengar bel tanda istirahat telah tiba.

"Ide bagus. Lagi pula aku ingin makan daging" ucap Kushina dengan penuh keceriaan.

"Baiklah, karna hari ini kau berhasil mengembalikan moodku ... Aku akan mentraktirmu" ucap Sasuke. Mata Kushina melebar mendengar pernyataan itu. Makan danging gratis tentu saja adalah hal yg paling menyenangkan untuknya.

"Kalau begitu ayo, nanti dagingnya keburu habis" balas gadis itu masih dengan penuh semangatnya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengajaknya berlari menuju kantin.

'Dasar ...' batin Sasuke merasakan dirinya ditarik-tarik gadis itu.

Kantin.

Meski telah berlari dengan penuh semangat, Kushina dan Sasuke harus rela mengantri untuk memesan makanan, karna atap sekolah tempat mereka berada berjarak cukup jauh dengan kantin. Membuat siswa-siswi lain telah mendahului mereka dalam antrian panjang itu. Namun keberuntungan memihak Kushina, dan kesialan untuk Sasuke. Saat melihat siulet Naruto dan Hinata ada di antrian paling depan dan sedang memesan makanan.

"Naruto-kunnnn~ pesan semua daging !". "Sasuke-kun akan mentraktir kita" teriak Kushina. Dan jujur saja kata 'mentraktir' itu membuat Uciha itu tidak nyaman karna dia tau sifat duren kuning itu.

"Benarkah Kushina-chaaannn~ yosh, walaupun aku tidak tau dalam rangka apa, tapi ..." ucap pemuda itu menggantung.

"Bibi, aku ambil semua daging yg tersisa. Juga pesan 10 ramen porsi jumbo". "Hinata kau mau pesan apa ?! Ayo pesan yg banyak. Kapan lagi kita di traktir pantat ayam itu" ucap Naruto sangat bersemangat. Dan aksi pesan besar-besaran pun dimulai bahkan Hinata sampai memesan 5 porsi Sup Miso. Membuat Sasuke menangis dalam keterpurukannya merasakan dompetnya akan terkuras habis.

"Tuh kan ..." ucapnya dengan penuh kesedihan serta aura suram yg menghiasinya. Sementara Kushina, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan penuh kebahagiaan membawa pesanan mereka yg seabreg itu.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa jam pelajaran sekolah telah berahir. Empat sekawan itu kini terlihat sedang berjalan bersama untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Dan secara kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Dengan letak rumah Hinata paling dekat dengan posisi sekolah mereka, disusul Kushina lalu Naruto dan Sasuke. Sesekali mereka terlihat bercanda untuk membunuh waktu sambil melakukan perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing.

"Huaaahhhh~ enaknya ... Arigatou Sasuke-kun" ucap Kushina dengan sangat lebaynya sembari mengusap perutnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan Kushina. Sementara Naruto hanya memperlihatkan cengirannya.

"Hahhh~ niatku kan hanya mentraktir Kushina-chan, kenapa juga kalian ikut-ikutan". "Dompetku sampai kempes gini" keluh Sasuke dengan tak bersemangatnya.

"Ayolah kawan hanya beberapa porsi ini kan ?" balas Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Beberapa matamu !". "Kalian memesan seperti orang tidak makan 1 tahun !" teriak Sasuke mendamprat sahabat kuningnya itu.

"Abaikan soal itu, sejak kapan kau memanggil Kushina-chan dengan susfix 'chan' ?!". "Biasanya juga Kushina" ucap Naruto wajahnya berubah jail mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

"I-itu ..." ucap sang Uciha gelagapan. Apa lagi Hinata pun ikut-ikutan menggoda Sasuke.

"Cieeee~ ehem ahhh~" ucap si gadis indigo itu. Tentu saja dengan nada menggodanya. Sasuke semakin gelagapan, sementara Kushina kebingungan dengan itu.

"Kenapa ?!". "Bukankah Naruto-kun juga memanggilku dengan susfix 'chan'. Aneh" ucapnya.

"Benar apa Kushina-chan, apa yg salah dengan itu ?!" timpal Sasuke. Tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak menyerah begitu saja menggoda Sasuke, dengan wajah jail yg semakin menjadi-jadi pria bersurai kuning itu mulai lagi.

"Ahhh~ aku tau". "Pasti acara traktiran tadi ada hubungannya dengan hubungan kalian kan ?!"

"Selamat yaaaa~" ucap Naruto dengan lebaynya. Sambil menyalami Sasuke dan Kushina secara bergangian. Tentu saja dengan wajah jail yg setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Iya juga, sepertinya aku harus ikut memberi kalian selamat" timpal Hinata ikut-ikutan. Entah kenapa mereka kompak sekali menggoda Sasuke dan Kushina.

"Selamat yaaa~ Kushina-chan ... Sasuke-kun" Lanjut Hinata tersenyum jail. Wajah kalemnya, kelakuan gugupnya saat bersama Naruto hilang entah kemana. Saat sedang asik menggoda Sasuke, tiba-tiba wajah Uciha itu mengeras. Terlihat jelas emosi yg memuncak seketika. Bahkan itu membuat Naruto dan Hinata cukup terkejut bercampur takut.

"Wow, wow, wow ... S-santailah k-kawan". "K-kami hanya bercanda k-kok" ucap Naruto gugup. Sementara Sasuke menatap sosok pria paruh baya dengan tubuh tegap dan kekar berdiri di hadapan mereka.

Pria paruh baya itu sama sekali tidak merasa ternganggu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian yg Sasuke berikan padanya. Serangai bagaikan iblis menghiasi wajah pria itu, seolah-olah membalas tatapan penuh kebencian Sasuke. Entah kenapa serangai pria itu membuat Kushina merasa takut. Secara reflek gadis itu merapatkan diri pada Naruto dan memeluk tangannya, mencoba mengurangi perasaan takutnya.

"U-Uciha Ma-Madara ..." gumam gadis itu dengan wajah takutnya. Naruto yg kebetulan mendengar gumaman Kushina segera memberi tau siapa pria paruh baya itu sebenarnya.

"Bukan Kushina-chan ... Dia adalah Uciha Obito, kakek Sasuke" bisik Naruto. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, entah dia mendengar atau tidak ucapan Naruto, yg jelas mata rubynya menatap takut pada sosok Obito yg kini menyerangai padanya.

"Kau punya teman yg bagus. Sasuke ..." ucap Obito kembali menatap sang cucu setelah sempat memperhatikan Kushina dan Naruto sesaat.

"Untuk apa anda menemuiku Jii-sama ?!" ucap Sasuke membalas perkataan kakeknya. Untaian kalimat penuh kesopanan itu malah terdengar menakutkan karna di ucapkan dengan nada dingin dan penuh kebencian.

"Dia belum mati ..." ucap Obito menggantung. Mengabaikan segala bentuk aksi ketidaksukan sang cucu.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja ... Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan orang ini" ucap Sasuke pada teman-temannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kami permisi dulu". "Ayo Kushina-chan, Hinata-chan ..." ucap Naruto sambil menarik lengan Kushina dan Hinata untuk meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Siapa sih dia ?!"

"Uciha Obito kakek Sasuke"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita pergi ?!". "Setidaknya kita harus mengucapkan salam dulu kan ?!"

"Kau tidak mengerti Hinata-chan, Kakek Sasuke itu berbeda. Mungkin aku akan mejelaskannya nanti"

Itulah percakapan yg sayup-sayup terdengar di telinga Sasuke dan Obito, saat Naruto, Hinata dan Kushina menjauhi mereka. setelah teman-temannya cukup Jauh Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan dengan sang kakek perihal 'dia'. Apakah dia adalah oranv yg sama dengan orang yg kumaksud ? Setidaknya itulah yg dia fikirkan saat ini.

"Katakan apa maksudmu ?!" desis Sasuke.

"Seperti yg kubilang, dia masih hidup". "Aku akan membebaskanya jika kau mau melakukan sebuah perkerjaan untukku ... Uciha ... Sasuke". Ucap Obito. Serangai bengis bagaikan iblis yg turun ke bumi itu kembali terlihat.

"Apa ?!" tanggap Sasuke cepat.

"Hanya ..."

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**A/N ::**_

_Uyeah ... Yami hadir lagi dengan cerita baru *teriak-teriak_

_Maaf kalo ada sebagian dari Minna-san sekalian yg nunggu lanjutan _**The God Hand **_atau _**Sang Penunjuk **_*kepedean_

_Hasrat Yami untuk membuat fict percintaan anak sekolah dengan sentuhan sedikit supranatural begitu menggebu-gebu. Dan Yami mengorbankan waktu menulis Yami yg sempit ini untuk mencurahkannya dalam fict ini. Yah semoga saja responnya bagus ^^_

_Tapi tenang aja ini cuma mini chapter kok, gak sampai 10 chapter juga kayanya tamat. Jadi gak bakal ganggu dua fict jangka panjang Yami ^^_

_Oke lah dari pada Yami banyak bicara lagi, mendingan Yami minta pendapatnya aja._

_**Mohon reviewnya Minna-san ^-^)/**_

_**TTD.**_

_**Yamicheru**_


End file.
